I'm in a minecraft word
by Kiratom
Summary: Just a adventure minecraft story about the boy stuck in MINECRAFT !
1. Chapter 1: How can I get here ?

**Author's Note: Fist minecraft stroy written by me =D It's about a boy lost in minecraft word and don't know why he can comehere and how to get out... But there wasn't only him in this word... **

* * *

Chapter 1: How can I get here ?

* * *

The boy name Kenri is who lost in a minecraft word, and this is before he get here...

**Kenri POV **

I just after School and about to going home. Well, fist things I'll do when I arrive home is play minecraft, the best game ever ! I love minecraft, the game I always play and never get bored.

-15 minutes later -

I just got home then I go have a snack and go to bath, a few minutes, I'm just bath done and about to go in my room, turn on my computer and play minecraft but when I just playing minecraft for a few minutes, the computer suddenly turn off.

Me: Ohhh crap ! What happen now ?

I push the power button to turn the computer back on but some things strange happen.

Me: What !

The computer isn't turn back on and the light are suddenly turn off.

Me: Oh crap ! The electricity was lost ! How can i play minecraft now !

So I go around to find my flash light. And I step on somethings and falls then hit my head in the table and I just fanited. Every things turn black...

I open my eyes and I fell something strange to the view aroud me, every things are block, dirt, wood and even Leaves. So I realize that I'm in **MINECRAFT **!

Me: WHAT THE FREAKS ! I'm in Minecraft !

I'm just laying on the grassland. I stood up and go around !

Me: Oh my god ! I'm really in minecraft ! How can i get out of here ?!

I said with the panic voice

I started to clam down after the panic.

"I need to survival in here, luckily im know a lot about minecraft so it wasn't hard to get foods and ores"

I thought.

* * *

**Well, this guys just hit the head in the table XD Now he is in minecraft. You'll know his fist day in minecraft on chapter 2 and it's about to done soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fist things to do

**Author's Note: Sorry because the fist chapter is too short XD The following chapters'll be more longer **

* * *

Chapter 2: Fist things to do

* * *

**Kenri POV **

I need to go find the good place to build a nice and safe house so I decide to build my house on trees. Now I'll get some wood to build a house... I punch in the tree and the wood block started to crack and finally it broken, I pick up the wood item on the ground and put in my back pack ( I don't know how the hell my back pack go with me ). I break some more wood and find the way to craft a crafting table.

Me: How the hell and I craft this ?

Then I just got a idea. I put the wood block in my hand and it suddenly split out to 4 Wood Planks. I put 4 wood planks in my hand and It combine together and turn into a Crafting table item. I place it on the ground and it turn to Block, now and can easy just craft tools, block,... And I craft a Wooden Axe and a Wooden Pick Axe to mine some stone

Just a few minutes later, I got 1 stack of Wood and the sun is going down so I started build my house fast. Finally, after few minutes, my small tree house is done. But it need to place some torch for light up the house so I craft a furnace and put wood block in it to make some wood coal and wood plank for heating up the furnace. Then I craft some Stick from Wood Planks and the wood is just turn to coal so I take it and craft some torchs. I put torch at every corner of the house.

Me: It get more brighter now.

I said with a happy and pleasure voice

I laying on two blocks of wood to sleep. ( Forgot to kill sheep to get some wools ) It a tired day for me and I fall a sleep quickly...

-The next moring-

I wake up and see the sun come up so I pick up my back pack to get some tools and go to mine some stone and maybe I can find some Iron. I come out of the house and go down the tree, I found the cave near my "Tree House" and start mining. Finally I found some Iron and Coal

" Yes, this is just what I need to get some better tools, weapons and armor "

I thought.

Suddenly, I saw a arrow past my face, luckily it not hit me.

Me: Crap ! Some stupid Skeletons!

I take my stone sword out and kill it but it still have 2 more skeleton shooting at me but lucky the arrow keep missed,

" They are shoot too slow, I a real human so I faster than them "

Ithought

I swing the sword kill them easily. Then some arrow puncture I my legs. I fall down and hear a strange human voice.

Voice: Who are you and what are you doing here !

" It's a girl voice ! "

I thought.

Me: I...I... just mining, please don't kill me. I mean no harm.

Voice: Why should I trust you ?

Me: Here, Is this make you belive it... !

I put down the sword and kick it to her.

Voice: Wait...wait...you not a...cube human ?

Me: Yes, I come from earth.

Voice: Never heard of that before.

Me: But...but who are you ?

Voice: You don't need to know !

Me: At least let's me know your name, by the way I'm Kenri.

Sele ( Voice ): My name is Sele.

Me: Can you come to the light ? I can't see you in the dark.

She come to the light and I was surprised.

Me: YOU ARE HUMAN TOO ?

* * *

**Author's Note: Finally he found a girl ,So he wasn't alone it all XD. **


End file.
